About Me
by Red Hill
Summary: A bundle of all my One-Shots and Song-Fics. Hope you will enjoy it!


A bundle of all my One-Shots and Song-fics. I hope all of you will like it...

The One-Shot Never is my first one, so please, be nice.

_**One-Shot: Never**_

''I HATE YOU!'' When those words were spoken, tears had found a way down.

Ryou never had the courage to say that, never, but now it was the time...

Bakura had always hurted him, and never there was an apoligie, never... Why Bakura had done it Ryou didn't know, but the pain didn't go away, scars were made in his soul, and they couldn't dissapear... Never...

Never is such a strong word. Ryou never had used it, he never had the need to say the he would would 'Never give up' or 'Never would give in'. That he was there was for his friends enough, he didn't have to show them that he was there; never...

But now it was the time, the time to use... it... ''I never want to see you again!'' Ryou yelled at the top of his lungs. ''Never...'' The word escaped his lips, as a blow of the wind that slowly faded away. 'Never...'

Bakura looked confused; Ryou had never acted this way, even not when he hurted him. Why would he go away? He was Ryou's yami after all, and he didn't felt the need to go. But Ryou's face seemed to be more serious than it's ever been. Never Ryou had been so angry, never... Like Ryou had said that he didn't want to see him anymore... Did he mean that? Did Ryou really wanted him to go?

'I told you what I wanted, now I want to take it back, and live like it has never happened before... Never...' I stared in Bakura's eyes; he seemed to be in deep thought, but why? I was clear, was I? Did I meant to say that I never wanted to see him again, did I truly meaned it? Do I want him to dissappear out of my life?

After all the things he did to me it's hard to forgive him. And I won't forgive him; never... No one could ever bring me to feel sorry for him, no one, never...

It hurts to much; the scars in my soul, my heart, my body. It hurts... I hear a sniff escape my throat; why does my yami look curious? Why? He never looks curious... Is he curious about how I feel? How he mistreated me... Me... His Hikari! His... light... Of all people he mistreated me, and he didn't seem to care that I was in pain; that I needed comfort and that I needed someone that loved me.

Ryou seems to cry; but why? He doesn't seem to be hurt now, why does he cry?

I realize that Ryou is my mirror, the refflection of everything that's still good in me; my mirror...

Don't cry Ryou, don't cry; I will take care of you, no one is going to hurt you...

Why did I hurted him? Is he weak? By now he seems stronger than I've ever been. Ever... The opposite of never; he never wanted to see me, never...

Ryou... Don't leave me; your my light in my own darkness, don't let me drown in here...

I promise I won't let you down, never! I promise I won't hurt you again... never...

Three words escaped his lips, and as soon they were gone, no one would would ever hear it again, never... But Ryou didn't forget those words... ''Don't leave me...''

Ryou looked at his 'mirror', his dark side, all the evil that was inside of him. Did that evil side just said that he didn't want to loose him; the weak one? The one that always had been a burden to Bakura, and had never been usefull. Interested Ryou looked in Bakura's eyes; they seemed to be... cloudy... Sad clouded, till the sun would push the clouds away, and those eyes would shine once again, after all those years that they seemed to be heartless, without any emotion, there was now sadness, like there was never before...

'Don't leave me, Hikari, I need you, need you to take away my darkness when it's been pressed on my shoulders to hard.' His eyes darkened for a second, and than lightened again. 'You can take away my darkness, hikari, you can take it away...'

Bakura looked at Ryou again; one tear had dried on his cheek.

''I need you to take away my darkness...''

Ryou blinked, but than followed. ''I need you to take away my pain.''

''I need you çause you everything in my life...''

''And without you I will go insane...''

Ryou and Bakura stared at each other. Did they really meant that much for each other? Did Ryou really cared about him?

''I'm sorry, Bakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it... I will never, ever, say it again...''

''Never say never, hikari, because you never know...'' Bakura said before he bowed and got Ryou in a deep passionate kiss.

Ryou opened his eyes. That was the niced dream he had ever had, and he would never forget it, never...

Right then he heard the door slam downstairs. ''Where are you, little brat that you are!? If I find you you wish you were never here!'' Bakura's voice yelled.

Ryou gave a small smile... ''Never say never,'' he whispered, and he could hear Bakura's footsteps on the stairs, ''because you never know...'' Right then, the door slammed open.

_The End_

I hope you enjoyed the story. R&R please.

Thank you. (Sweet Lil' Koibito)


End file.
